User blog:Manylce/Self Thoughts (Preservation)
2/11/2020 I've been pretty busy now that my Math homework is now consistently giving me +/- 2 hours of homework everyday. Also, I do hope to edit all of the pages that need to be edited once I get a break (Family Day long weekend or March Break maybe...?). I'm hoping to be the first person to reach 2000 mainspace edits as well... which I probably will because no one besides me has 1500+ mainspace edits as of the time I'm writing this. Also, band... ah yes the competition is tomorrow and we had 1 meeting in the past 1 month and 2 weeks... most of us haven't even touched our instruments until that rehearsal. Also, it seems like I need to do the CFA (Canadian Fitness Assessment) again for a certain program-ish thing. I'll be doing the Beep Test, Sit-Ups, Push-Ups, Sit and Reach (maybe), and this thing where they see if you can touch your other hand with your arms behind your back (like creating a link. I can definitely do this). I hope I can... Beep Test: Get past 11 Push-Ups: Do more than 20 Sit-Ups: Reach the max amount of 50 as usual. Only a few people can't get to 50 so... Sit and Reach: Get past 40cm (the measuring system here is different than the one at school) I also hope I can juggle my homework better along with BSS. Wonder if anybody will actually read my blogs... some of them are actually informative while others are total junk... 2/4/2020 Man staying home for an entire day feels nice. Lunch was nice, died at 91% on Nantendo in GD and my heart is still freaking out... I should probably do my homework soon. I wonder how our school's band will play at the competition next week. We haven't had Band practice for at least 3 weeks in a row because of exams and strikes... Turns out I didn't get lost on my first day of Semester 2 yesterday, though I do have to walk a lot more than in Semester 1. So far, the subjects I like the best from best to worst from my first impressions and previous knowledge about them are: 1. Geography 2. English 3. French 4. Math Although Math, I'm going to have to review a lot and print a lot, I will also get daily homework... I have nobody "really familiar" in my French class, and that's a class with a lot of group projects, so... English = Boring... and very confusing. I already don't know half of the vocab I need to know and that's saying something... I have a good Geography teacher, the best one out of the three options. Although we did cover more content in this class and already got started with a small assignment, at least it's more fun than a lot of other courses... I'm starting to daydream a lot more in bed now, especially in different worlds. As for my 2020SE story, I reached a dead end again. I want to delete some parts to go back and onto another path, but I don't want to. I want to continue on, but I know that's going to be a bad option. Conflicts conflicts conflicts... I'm hoping for at least 20+ chapters, but I guess I'll lower it to 15+ chapters. How I will juggle a lot of homework and this story, I don't know. I'm not good at productivity. It's good to write down your thoughts... It's good I made no mentions of my story yet. 2/2/2020 Semester 2 starting tomorrow, nervous, hopefully won't get lost. Note to self: Your rooms are Room 84 (P1), Room 236 (P2), Lunch (P3), Room G12 (P4), and Room 113 (P5). Somehow no one figured out the official appellation yet. Wonder what others think about this...? Category:Blog posts